


Пятницы

by Crazy_cake



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Саске официант, глухой Наруто, грязные разговорчики, наруто в шоке
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_cake/pseuds/Crazy_cake
Summary: Наруто никак не пригласит Саске на свидание, потому что думает, что тот для него слишком хорош. Саске берёт всё в свои руки.





	Пятницы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fridays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131250) by [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13). 



> Разрешение от автора получено.
> 
> Посвящаю дню рождения Саске, а ещё Ankli :3

Только выработавшаяся за годы привычка к подкрадываниям помогает ему не подпрыгнуть, когда чья-то рука касается его плеча в то время, как он складывает задания малышей на выходные в свой портфель. Он поворачивается и улыбается Сакуре, его первой подруге, с которой он обзавёлся хорошими отношениями, когда начал работать в начальной школе, и фокусирует внимание на её губах, когда та начинает медленно говорить.  
  
 _「Учиха-яма? 」_ — спрашивает она, глаза полны простодушного оптимизма.  
  
— Конечно, — медленно говорит он, двигая горлом, языком и губами так, как его учила Оба-чан. Он точно уверен, что у него до сих пор остались шрамы от её методов обучения, ох уж эта старая карга. — На этой неделе угощает Ли. Как я мог отказать?  
  
Его дикция идеальна, даже если он говорит чуть громче, чем нужно, — и он это знает не потому, что по-прежнему носит шрамы от занятий речью Цунадэ, а потому что глаза Сакуры вспыхивают в том же удивлении, которое видно у всех, кто слышит, как хорошо может говорить глухой. Потом появляются морщинки в уголках её глаз, а плечи трясутся от смеха, который он не может послушать, но уверен, что тот звучит просто прекрасно. Она берёт его руку в свою, и ему приходится вытягивать шею, чтобы видеть её рот, и он пропускает первую половину предложения.  
  
 _「…бра, но потом я побила её в ро-шам-бо*」_. Он удержал вздох. Его новые друзья действовали из лучших побуждений и правильно себя вели, когда помнили, что он не слышит, однако иногда приходилось напоминать, что было делом нелёгким. И так до того момента, пока он не сидит зажатый между Ли и Хинатой на заднем сидении такси и не вспоминает, какая битва его ждёт в конце их поездки.  
  
Когда друзья впервые привели его в ресторан, еженедельное посещение которого стало традицией ещё до его появления, он почти ввязался в потасовку с невозможно привлекательным и невозможно грубым официантом. Никогда в жизни он не был так зол, как на этот снисходительный взгляд, насмешку, к нему прилагавшуюся, и формальную речь, произносимую так едко, что её видел даже Наруто. Увидев их же ровно через неделю, за тем же столиком и с тем же официантом, ему пришлось себя побороть, чтобы не повысить голос. После третьей недели с этим же безголовым официантом их отношения получили развитие: теперь Наруто ждал с нетерпением их еженедельные словесные состязания, в то же время боясь, что Саске обнаружит, что Наруто глухой и прекратит их жаркие споры из-за неуместного чувства вины.  
  
Обычно он не боялся, что кто-то может узнать о его… физическом недостатке. Он никогда не стеснялся своей глухоты, но против кого-то столь притягательного, как Саске, который говорил и выглядел так, словно рос в окружении совершенства всю жизнь…  
  
Сакура практически выталкивает его из машины, знакомый решительный блеск в её глазах заставляет его нервничать. Он видел, как она смотрит на него, когда он смотрит на Саске во время их посещений. Она за ним — движущая сила, пока старшая официантка садит их за их обычный столик; её глаза как лазеры, когда Саске появляется у их столика, чтобы принять заказ на напитки. У официанта, как обычно, точно такие же лазероподобные глаза, которые не сходят с лица Наруто во время заказа.  
  
 _「Почему ты просто не позовёшь его на свидание? 」_ — с негодование двигает губами Сакура, щёлкая перед ним пальцами, чтобы удержать его внимание, пока он всё пытается отвернуться.  
  
К ним с любопытством поворачивается Хината, и он задумывается, произнесла ли она это вслух. Он не всегда мог сказать. Затем оборачивается Ли и тоже смущает Наруто пристальным взглядом, размахивая руками, пока на губах знакомая чушь по типу _「вечная юность」_ , и Наруто тут же о нём забывает.  
  
— Во-первых, зараза выглядит как картина, — отмечает он, быстрым взглядом окидывая местность на присутствие указанной заразы. — Он чертовски великолепен и не захочет кого-то, как я. Во-вторых, мои отношения и инвалидность никогда не уживались.  
  
Что-то шлёпает его сзади по голове и Наруто дёргается, оскорбления остаются на кончике языка, когда он замечает смотрящего на него снизу вверх Саске — блокнот для заказов в одной руке и поднос с напитками в другой. Наруто краснеет, но опустить взгляд не может — не может убрать глаз от губ Саске, когда мужчина ещё может что-то им сказать.  
  
 _「Я и так знаю, что ты глухой, добе.」_ Наруто моргает на губы Саске, размышляя, действительно ли он увидел то, что думает. Чувствуя, что хмурится, он быстро переводит взор на глаза официанта, которые Саске только закатывает, после чего прячет блокнот в карман и ставит поднос на стол.  
  
 _|Я и так знаю, что ты глухой, добе,|_ — он вздыхает, его пальцы двигаются плавнее, чем когда-либо у Наруто.  
  
У Наруто отвисает челюсть.  
  
 _|И если ты не считаешь великолепным себя, то ты ещё больший добе, чем я думал.|_  
  
Наруто не в состоянии мыслить. Его разум пуст. С широкими глазами он поворачивается к друзьям, которые выглядят не менее шокированными, пока не начинают улыбаться как чокнутые, коими они и являются, жестами показывая повернуться обратно. Он медленно покоряется, обнаруживая нетерпеливо ждущего его внимания Саске. Чёрные глаза, быстро ставшие такими близкими, что теперь мелькали в его грёзах, сейчас казались необычайно тёплыми, отчего у Наруто пересохло в горле, и он не мог сглотнуть.  
  
— Давно? — всё что он может спросить, руки кажутся слишком распухшими и неуклюжими, чтобы попытаться отжестикулировать в ответ.  
  
Саске опять закатывает глаза. Наруто подозревает, что если бы тот вёл себя менее формально, то вскинул бы руки вверх и шумно вздохнул бы от раздражения.  
 _|С самого начала, идиот. Ты правда не заметил, что я обращался непосредственно к тебе каждый раз, когда подходил к вашему столику?|_  
  
Поначалу учитель качает головой, но чем больше он думает о прошедших неделях, тем больше осознаёт, что сказанное Саске — правда. Он видит, как лицо Саске тут же поворачивается к нему, когда он говорит, даже если его глаза мечутся по столу.  
  
— Почему ты не обращался ко мне жестами с самого начала? — Было что-то странное в том, что он владел языком жестом при том, что мог говорить и слышать, но сейчас он слишком отвлечён, чтобы понять, что.  
  
 _|Мне сначала пришлось самому научиться, добе.|_  — До этого момента Наруто не знал, что язвительно жестикулировать тоже возможно. —  _|Вряд ли я собирался звать тебя на свидание, пока не научился бы жестам. И на этой ноте — ты не присоединишься к друзьям в следующую пятницу. Я забираю тебя на свидание.|_  
  
Должно быть, последнее Саске сказал вслух, потому что вдруг Сакура начинает непристойно улыбаться, склоняется над столом и ударяет его по руке.  
 _「А я говорила,」_  — самодовольно формируют губы.  
  
Ли махает рукой ещё более буйно, чем обычно, и Наруто уже знает, что тот собирается сказать, потому даже не следит за его ртом.  
  
Маленькие пальчики перегибаются вокруг его, и он, прослеживая руки, находит застенчиво улыбающуюся ему Хинату, чьи губы выводят:  
 _「Поздравляю.」_  
  
Почему-то Наруто чувствует себя так, словно его выдают замуж, и его лицо горит, когда он оборачивается и замечает весёлого Саске.  
  
— Разве ты не работаешь по пятницам? — беспомощно спрашивает он, размышляя, что на самом деле по пути в ресторан его сбил грузовик, это всё — наркотический бред, а сам он лежит в больнице, пока Бабуля сбоку раскидывается смертельными угрозами, чтобы он вернулся к ней живым.  
  
| _Я беру выходной, добе.|_  — Глаза Саске, наверное, хорошо натренированы из-за его регулярных закатываний глаз.  
  
— Разве тебе не нужно сначала сказать владельцу? — лихорадочно спрашивает Наруто, ощущая себя так же, как когда Бабуля скинула его с пирса и прокричала ему, чтобы он учился плавать.  
  
 _|Уверен, что я уже знаю.|_  — Официант улыбается нехорошей улыбкой, и Наруто нужно несколько секунд для понимания того, что Саске подразумевает, что он и есть владелец. Он пытается подобрать подходящий ответ, но в голове пусто. —  _|Они пока не понимают язык жестов, правильно?|_  — внезапно спрашивает Саске, заставая его врасплох.  
  
— Они учатся, — отвечает Наруто: не потому, что его руки до сих пор кажутся бесполезными, а потому что так его друзья смогут хоть немного вклиниться в разговор. Краем глаза он видит трёх его друзей, объясняющих своё медленное обучение, и Саске задумчиво кивает.  
  
 _「Ясно, 」_  — говорит его рот, пока пальцы формируют другие слова. — |Значит, они не поймут, если я отжестикулирую, что мне не терпится услышать, как ты звучишь, когда мои губы на твоём члене? |  
  
Наруто шипит и давится воздухом, лицо пылает, он встаёт, смущённо и тяжело дыша, и топает к двери. Он только успевает выйти наружу, как сильные пальцы хватают его за запястье и тащат к себе.  
  
Саске ему улыбается, так сильно дёргая Наруто к себе, что учитель сталкивается с его грудью, затем губы щекочут его ухо, вибрация от речи официанта передаётся покалыванием в его грудине. Саске отстраняется, его чёрные глаза мерцают в свете увядающего солнца, и Наруто ощущает, что его щёки объяты пламенем от похотливого выражения другого лица.  
  
— Что ты сказал? — жарко требует он, пока друзья за ними выходят из здания.  
  
Официант — или скорее  _владелец_  — поворачивается к ним, и Наруто замечает, как уголок его губ дёргается.  
  
— Что ты сказал! — настойчиво повторяет он, смятение заслоняет всё остальное.  
  
Саске разворачивается обратно, какое-то время невыразительно на него смотрит, после чего его губы изгибаются в медленной сексуальной улыбке, от которой у Наруто подкашиваются колени.  
|Обещаю, что расскажу тебе, что я сказал, когда мой член будет в твоей заднице. Увидимся в следующую пятницу.|  
  
Утиножопые волосы исчезают в ресторане, и Наруто изумлённо смотрит ему вслед, вдруг онемевший. Хоть его друзья собрались вокруг и требуют ответов, на этот раз он не может вымолвить и слова.

**Author's Note:**

> *Рошамбо - 1) Оригинальное название игры "камень-ножницы-бумага"; 2) игра, где участники бьют друг друга по яйцам, и выигрывает тот, кто дольше устоит. Выбирайте сами :)


End file.
